


Le vague à l'âme

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [596]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Injury, Love/Hate, M/M, Olympique Lyonnais, Past Relationship(s), le HAC
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Mathieu ne peut que se souvenir d'un jour qui a gâché sa vie et celle d'Anthony.
Relationships: Anthony Lopes/Mathieu Gorgelin
Series: FootballShot [596]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Le vague à l'âme

Le vague à l’âme

Mathieu y repense de temps en temps, ce huitième de retour final face à Barcelone. Il ne devrait sûrement pas maintenant qu’il n’est plus à Lyon, maintenant qu’il n’est plus en Ligue 1 d’ailleurs, mais la tentation est trop forte. S’il avait été meilleur. Si Anthony ne s’était pas blessé. Si tout avait été plus favorable envers eux… Mathieu ne sait pas vraiment si ça aurait changé quelque chose, mais l’idée de pouvoir toucher le succès, même du bout des doigts, fera toujours frémir tout le monde, peu importe où, quand, pourquoi. Lui n’est pas une exception.

Il peut se souvenir des larmes du portugais, de toute sa douleur, de tout ce qu’il n’a pas pu leur offrir. Mathieu se souvient l’avoir regardé avec des yeux mornes à ce moment-là, parce qu’il ne savait pas gérer la situation. Messi jouait face à lui, avec lui, peu importe… Toute cette soirée était un échec pour lui. Retourner dans les vestiaires avec le poids de trop de responsabilité sur son estomac fût un calvaire, le regard de Genesio sur lui fût sûrement pire. Mathieu préfère détourner le regard de ses souvenirs. Il mérite mieux que de regretter le hasard. Et pourtant, sa mémoire lui recrache tous ses moments, toutes ces années près d’Anthony comme si ça pouvait l’aider à oublier. C’est injuste.

Il n’y a jamais rien eu de très amical entre eux, parfois de la compassion, souvent des ressentiments physiques. Ce n’est jamais allé très loin parce qu’ils se marchaient sur les pieds à la moindre occasion de devenir meilleur. Anthony n’a fait que gagner à ce jeu-là, tellement qu’il est titulaire indiscutable de Lyon, et maintenant lui joue au Havre. Les rares fois où Lopes ne l’a pas ennuyé étaient dans un lit d’hôtel, en déplacement ailleurs, peu importe où. Mathieu devrait sûrement être fier d’avoir fait sa première fois avec le gamin franco-portugais qui maintenant résiste à la Juventus et City. Sûrement. Mathieu ne sait pas et ne saura probablement jamais. Un dernier regard en arrière, et il rentre chez lui, le cœur trop lourd pour oser en parler.

Fin


End file.
